


Short Stories of A Secret Power Couple

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, FemJavier, FemYuzuru, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: CEO Javiera Fernandez is the badass owner of Prometo Cosmetics. With her high heels, power suits, dark painted lips and sweet chocolate eyes, it's no wonder men and women alike fall for her.CEO Yuzuru Hanyu is the badass founder and owner of Swan Cosmetics. With her stilettos, ridiculously fitted suits and bright red lips, she catches the attention of every man and woman she meets.Their companies are rivals, they are rivals and... they are married.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Short Stories of A Secret Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/gifts), [of_feathers_and_bowstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_feathers_and_bowstrings/gifts), [DearlyBeloved94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearlyBeloved94/gifts), [kabigon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/gifts).



> Hi hello! Yes, instead of updating my on going fics, I've started another one! Yay! ehem
> 
> As you can see in the tags and summary, this is a gender bend fic, meaning it's Fem Javi and Fem Yuzu, and it has explicit sexual content. If you are uncomfortable with this or don't like it, kindly hit that back button and have a great day!
> 
> Same warning as usual, English is not my first language so please excuse any and all mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

Javi is in a mood and she makes sure everyone in the office knows.

This is the third morning in a row she wakes up alone in bed, the empty space on her right cold meaning her wife had left before her. Again.

She knows her wife is a busy woman, almost as busy as she herself is, but it truly is testing her patience. She misses those too early, lazy mornings, when they’d wake up before dawn and she’d make sweet, sweet love to her wife. Or those rushed mornings when she would wake Javi up with two fingers fucking her hard and fast and her lips wrapped around a sensitive nipple, sucking and biting while her hand worked her other breast.

She groans and lets her head fall on the desk. Now is not the time to be thinking about their lack of sex lately. She has a meeting in fifteen minutes that she needs to get ready for.

“Miss Fernandez, ma’am?” her personal assistant pokes her head through the door “They are here and waiting for you in the conference room, ma’am.”

She huffs. Trust her biggest rival and her team to be early for what promises to be another screaming match. She stands and adjusts her glasses, gathering her phone, papers and tablet before marching out the door and down the corridor, to the elevator and down a floor. There, at the end of the hall, inside a room with glass walls stands the CEO of Swan Cosmetics, Prometo’s biggest rival. Javi stops and looks at her. She is of course wearing one of her super fitted power suits, sky high stilettos - Louboutins, definitely - and completes the look with eyeliner and her signature bright red lipstick. Yuzuru Hanyu, the woman who turned her tiny, homemade cosmetics brand into a cosmetics empire.

Javi chuckles and opens the door to the conference room, walking in without sparing her another glance and taking her place at the head of the table.

“Good morning, everyone.” She greets her employees, and hers “Thank you for coming. Now, let’s get down to business, shall we?”

Just like she predicted, the meeting about fair competition turns into a screaming match between both their legal departments. And like always, Javi and Yuzu just sit and watch while their assistants type furiously, taking notes of all the screaming. Javi has never seen Evgenia’s notes before she edits them, but she likes to guess they are a bunch of _‘screaming here. More screaming. Insert screaming match here’._

“Alright, everyone.” Yuzu says, standing with her hands on her hips. “I think that is enough screaming for the day. We will take the proposals and study them carefully, and we’ll have an answer for you by the end of the week. Is that okay, CEO Fernandez?”

Javi bristles inside but keeps a polite and neutral smile on her face, standing as well and nodding to her team.

“It sounds good to me, Miss Hanyu.” She answers and sees the other woman raise a brow. “I would like to speak to you in my office, please. In private.”

Hanyu’s brows disappear into her bangs but she nods, sending a meaningful look to her assistant and whispering to her team. Javi lets her walk out first, following her to the executives’ elevator and holding out a hand when Evgenia tries to follow.

“I’m speaking to CEO Hanyu alone, Zhenya.” she tells her, voice firm but gentle. “Take a long lunch break today. You’ve earned it after that meeting. I’ll expect your notes before office hours end today.”

Without waiting for Evgenia’s answer, she presses the number 20 on the panel and the doors close. The short ride to the top floor is quiet, both of them seemingly lost in their own little worlds. Javi sneaks glances at Hanyu’s legs. She has to admit the woman knows how to choose her suits. The elevator comes to a soft stop and the bell ‘dings’ as the doors open. Javi walks out first and starts walking to her office, stopping on Evgenia’s desk to drop her phone and tablet. She doesn’t want to be disturbed.

“This way, Miss Hanyu.” She walks the few steps that separate Evgenia’s desk from her office and opens the double doors, taking a step to the side and letting Hanyu walk in first. “After you.”

The Japanese woman nods and walks in, stopping in the middle of the room to wait for Javi. The Spaniard closes the door, the soft ‘click’ of the it being locked sending a shiver down her back.

“Miss Fernandez…” Yuzu starts but she doesn’t get to finish.

Javi is by her side and pushing her against a wall in seconds, trapping her with an arm on each side of her head and kissing her furiously. Fuck, she has missed this, missed her. Her plush lips feel so soft against her and her bright red lipstick has a faint taste of chocolate. Javi breaks the kiss and chuckles.

“You know what you do to me when you wear _‘Amor’_ ” she whispers and goes back to kissing her, her tongue licking her lips and plunging in her mouth when Yuzu moans.

It’s a battle for dominance after that, Yuzu wickedly sucking her tongue and biting her lips when she gets the chance. But Javi is having none of it. She holds her waist and presses her more firmly against the wall. She sucks Yuzu’s lower lip just to hear her whine and moans softly.

“We don’t have much time.” Javi tells her, kissing her neck softly and trying to avoid leaving any marks. “Evgenia will come looking for me soon.”

“Get to work then.” She pants, rocking her hips and moaning when Javi cups her crotch with a hand.

Javi lets go of her waist and takes a step back, admiring the way her bosom rises and falls with her labored breathing. Gods, what she would give to have her naked and moaning on her desk. But for now, she pops the button of her expensive designer pants and pulls them down, revealing soft pink lace panties.

“I thought I ruined these last month.” She says, snapping the elastic band against her soft skin.

“You did…” Yuzu whispers. “I bought more. Hurry up, Javi!”

Javi chuckles and pushes the beautiful lingerie to the side, running a finger between her folds softly, her touch feather like. It has Yuzu shivering and Javi moaning because she’s dripping, so wet and so ready. With a moan, she sinks to her knees and kisses a hipbone before diving in. She doesn’t waste any time and starts sucking her clit hard, occasionally nipping the soft skin of her lips. She moans as she eats her pussy. Yuzu is a screamer, always has been and always will be and Javi loves it.

“So loud, Yusu…” Javi murmurs and goes back to eating her.

She licks with her tongue flat from her clit to her vagina, again and again and again until she stops and plunges her tongue in her. She tastes divine, hot and wet and she loves the way she spasms around her tongue, the way Yuzu moves her hips to get more. She stops moving and looks up, moaning when she sees Yuzu biting her hand while the other has opened her shirt and is playing with her breasts, her bra pushed down.

“Fuck, don’t you look amazing…” she whispers, biting her thigh before she starts tongue fucking her again.

Yuzu screams around her hand when Javi speeds up, her hands caressing the soft skin of her thighs and occasionally slapping her. Yuzu’s fingers tangle in Javi’s long curls, pulling and pushing to try and get Javi to go faster, deeper, harder. Javi moans around her pussy when Yuzu puts a leg over her shoulders, the heel of her stiletto digging in Javi’s back but she doesn’t mind. Not when she has her basically riding her face, not when she’s so wet she’s dripping on her face. She doesn’t mind it one bit when Yuzu pulls her hair hard and rocks her hips harder, riding her orgasm as she tries to muffle her screams with her hand.

Javi sucks her clit hard one last time, just to see Yuzu shivering and whining, overstimulated and fucked out.

The Japanese woman’s legs give out and she falls on her knees, upper body slumping against Javi as she pants, her breath hot on Javi’s neck.

“I’ve got you, nena.” Javi whispers, holding her close. “I’ve got you, cariño.”

She hums, her breath evening out until she isn’t panting anymore and she chuckles, burying a hand in Javi’s curls and pulling her head back to kiss her. It’s lazy, slow, with Yuzu taking the lead of it, softly nipping on Javi’s lips until the Spanish woman gasps and moans.

“That was amazing, Javi…” Yuzu says, kissing her one last time.

Her hand leaves her hair and she looks down to her crotch, runs two fingers between her wet folds and shivers. It sets Javi on fire and she can feel herself getting wetter, dripping on the purple thong she stole from her wife.

“Yes, it was.” she tells the Japanese and kisses her softly. “Can you even stand?”

“Definitely a challenge” Yuzu chuckles, softly dropping her head on Javi’s shoulder. “Give me a minute?”

“In a minute I can make you come again” Javi tells her, massaging her clit and chuckling when she wines.

Yuzu holds her closer and sucks a spot on her neck. Javi would be mad, but she can’t when Yuzu does it again and it has her shivering and moaning.

“In a minute it’ll be your turn.” The Japanese woman whispers in her ear, sucking the earlobe before biting it softly.

“Is that a promise?” Javi whispers, snaking her arms around Yuzu’s waist.

Yuzu breaks the embrace and pushes her down, making her lie on the floor and unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a black lace bra that lets her see her hard nipples.

“That’s mine, Javi…” Yuzu smirks and bends to bite one of the perky nubs, making Javi scream and moan.

She continues by unbuttoning Javi’s pants, the Spaniard lifting her hips to help her slide them down and Yuzu clicks her tongue when she sees her wearing her lingerie.

“We have to talk about this, Javi” she scolds her half heartedly. “You can’t keep stealing my underwear.”

“You love it when I do” Javi says with a smirk that ends in a gasp when Yuzu presses two fingers on top of her clit and massages gently.

“I don’t need any lip from you.” the Japanese says as she slides the thong down. “We don’t have much time, so how do you want it?”

Javi can’t really think straight when Yuzu keeps rubbing careful circles on her clit, her mind and body focusing only on the tiny sparks of pleasure she feels. She whines, hoping Yuzu will speed up but she stops touching her at all.

“Yuzu, come on…” Javi whispers. “We really don’t have much time. Evgenia will be ba-- FUCK!”

Javi screams when three of Yuzu’s long and slender fingers plunge into her, moving fast and hard and making her moan on top of her lungs. The Japanese chuckles, and Javi’s eyes zero on the way her still uncovered breasts bounce lightly with the move.

“Eyes on me, Javi.” Yuzu commands and it’s so hot, when she sounds like the big bad CEO she is.

She smiles sweetly and winks before going down on Javi. The Spaniard fists her hands and slams them on the floor, biting her lips hard to stop herself from screaming. Yuzu is wickedly good at coordinating her tongue and fingers and Javi knows she has tears running down her face, her lips are probably bloody and she can’t control it when she starts rocking her hips.

“Yuz--” Javi starts and ends with a loud moan just as someone knocks on the door.

“Miss Fernandez?” comes Evgenia’s voice and Javi whimpers. “Are you in here, ma’am?”

Yuzu stops for two seconds, looking at Javi with surprised eyes before her expression turns mischievous and she smirks.

“Go on,” she says, smirk still in place and her lips look so damn good with that red lipstick and swollen from all their kissing. “Answer her, Javi.”

She opens her mouth to answer her assistant but all she can do is scream when Yuzu’s fingers press right onto that sweet spot deep inside her at the same time she sucks hard on her clit.

“Mi--miss Fernandez?” Evgenia says, voice quivering like she’s scared. “Miss Fernandez, are you alright?”

Yuzu looks at her, fingering her slower but still as deep and jerks her head towards the door, silently telling Javi to answer the poor girl outside.

“I’m good!” Javi manages to get out. “I’m good, so good!”

“Right…” Evgenia says, clearly not believing her but letting it slide. “You have a meeting with Mr. Orser in 10 minutes. I have your notes here.”

Yuzu speeds up again and Javi is sure she cuts her lip when she bites hard on it to keep the scream from coming out. She pants, threading her fingers on Yuzu’s hair and guiding her head down to between her legs, where her pussy is throbbing, so close and yet so far.

“Eat me…” she whispers and Yuzu stops moving her fingers, a brow raising. “Yuzu, please! Please, please, please, please! Give me your fingers and your tongue, please!”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Yuzu asks, fingering her again. “You look so very pretty when you beg me, Javi”

And that’s all she says before she starts eating her pussy while fingering her hard. Javi’s hips jump, thighs quivering while she pushes Yuzu’s head closer to her, is that is even possible.

“Miss Fernandez, we really have to get going or you will be late.” Evgenia insists.

Javi whimpers, pulling Yuzu’s hair and pushing her closer at the same time, rocking her hips to the rhythm the Japanese sets.

“Coming, coming!” she screams and she isn’t answering Evgenia. “Fuck fuck fuck! YUZURU!”

She comes, squirting on Yuzu’s face who moans as she laps her release. Javi is left twitching, trying to push Yuzu away from her throbbing and sensitive pussy, but the Japanese doesn’t move. She moans softly as Yuzu comes up to kiss her, tasting herself on her mouth and whining because she is so sensitive.

Yuzu sits, pants still dangling from one leg, and maneuvers Javi to sit between her legs, cuddling her carefully and kissing her hair.

“Okay, Javi?” she asks softly, gently caressing her hair. “Are you okay?”

Javi hums and lets her head fall on Yuzu’s shoulder, eyes closed and enjoying the gentle caresses of the younger woman. Evgenia is still knocking on the door but she ignores it because it has been so long since they’ve been like this. Their companies keep them well occupied and, with the Christmas releases just around the corner, they’ve had less and less time to spend together.

“Hey…” Yuzu whispers in her ear, kissing her cheek softly.

“Hello, wife” Javi answers, pressing closer to her wife and taking her hand, bringing it to her lips to leave a soft kiss on her knuckles.

“Hello, wife” Yuzu answers, smiling softly at her and Javi melts even more, if that is even possible.

“Miss Fernandez, we really have to--” Evgenia starts but doesn’t finish when her eyes fall on her boss curled in CEO Hanyu’s arms, half naked and looking completely fucked out. “Wh-What--”

“Javi…” Yuzu says, glaring daggers at Evgenia who is gaping by the door. “Don’t you teach your employees how to knock?”

“Hmm…” Javi says, eyes closed even as she addresses her assistant. “Tell Brian I need to reschedule the meeting.”

“R-right!” the young woman says, fumbling with her phone and notepad.

“And Evgenia” Javi says, finally opening her eyes and looking at her with a menacing smile. “No one can know Yuzu is my wife”

The Russian gapes for a good ten seconds, before composing herself and nodding, walking out and closing the door behind her.

“You sure she won’t tell anyone?” Yuzu asks, one hand playing with her curls and the other with her fingers.

“She won’t” Javi says, holding her hand and squeezing her fingers. “Or I’ll forbid her from seeing your young protegé”

“Wait, what?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know what you think in the comments!


End file.
